205 Live (August 13, 2019)
The August 13, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on August 13, 2019. Summary During the Six-Pack Challenge to determine who would face WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak at SummerSlam, Gentleman Jack Gallagher took Akira Tozawa out of contention following a wicked headbutt. Although Gallagher didn’t win the match, The Brian Kendrick felt Tozawa would have faced Gulak if not for the British Superstar. Gallagher landed the first big blow of the fight when he used his legs as leverage and launched The Stamina Monster into the ring post and sent him tumbling to the floor. Stunned from the fall, Tozawa was tended to by Kendrick before narrowly making the official’s 10-count. The former Cruiserweight Champion continued to mount an impressive attack – despite a nasty cut on his forehead from the ring post – and certainly lived up to his “Stamina Monster” moniker. Continuing to ramp up the pressure on Gallagher, Tozawa grew frustrated as The British Superstar displayed his own resilience, eventually rebounding and taking down the aggressor with an impressive dropkick. Gallagher took the battle to the top rope, but he was countered and dropped awkwardly on the mat, allowing Tozawa to execute the Senton for the victory. The win was not without controversy, as Gallagher placed one foot on the bottom rope, but Kendrick appeared to accidentally (or purposely?) knock it off while slamming the canvas in excitement for his friend’s impending victory. The Lucha House Party were originally scheduled to face Ariya Daivari and The Singh Brothers, but a mysterious attack earlier in the day left Gran Metalik unable to compete. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick then decided that Humberto Carrillo – despite Lince Dorado’s objections – would join Kalisto and The Golden Lynx in the match. Because Carrillo found Metalik, Dorado was not coy in his suspicions that Carrillo had something to do with the attack. Regardless, Carrillo, Dorado and Kalisto had to focus on the task at hand and unite against The Singh Brothers and Daivari – who has been trying to drive a wedge in The Lucha House Party. As the match got underway, Daivari delivered a series of strikes to Carrillo before the Mexican Superstar showed off his incredible lucha libre skills on The Persian Lion and Sunil Singh. Although Kalisto was tagged in, Dorado quickly wanted in on the action, and before long, it appeared Carrillo and Dorado were trying to one-up each other. The trio of Dorado, Kalisto and Carrillo was not without its communication issues, as confusion of who made a tag led to Sunil Singh taking down Kalisto and giving his team control of the battle. Daivari and The Singhs seemed to be much more in-sync as a first-time tag team than their opponents. Kalisto fended off The Singhs and attempted to make a tag to Lince Dorado, but The Golden Lynx was pulled off the ring apron. Instead, Carrillo entered the fray and turned up the pressure, putting Daivari and The Singhs on defense before Carrillo and Dorado seemingly got on the same page with a double superkick and high-flying air assault to the outside. Flattened outside the ring, Daivari decided he’d had enough, and he left the arena and forced his tag team partners to fend for themselves. Back inside the ring, Carrillo took down Sunil Singh and prepared the Aztec Press. However, as Carrillo left the top rope, Dorado tagged himself in and followed up with a Shooting Star Press to score the pinfall. Dorado and Carrillo didn’t show any obvious animosity after the bout and celebrated the victory together. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick ordered an immediate title rematch after reviewing the SummerSlam bout between Drew Gulak and Oney Lorcan, wherein The Philadelphia Stretcher struck the challenger in the Adam’s apple. Despite still feeling the effects from Gulak’s attack, Lorcan charged forward and unleashed his rage on Gulak, forcing the champion to retreat to the outside. Gulak focused his attack on Lorcan’s already injured throat, ramming it into the announce table and looking to maximize punishment by delivering precise kicks, using masterful technical ability and slamming Lorcan into the ring apron yet again. Despite Lorcan’s best attempts to fight back, Gulak remained in control by keeping the pressure on Lorcan’s weak spot. Feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, the challenger fought to break free of a headlock and struck back with crushing uppercuts and a perfectly executed blockbuster. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Lorcan charged forward, crashing into the champion. Countering with a slam into the ropes, Gulak recovered and turned a failed Cyclone Crash into a resounding clothesline. Still unable to secure victory, Gulak took Lorcan to the top rope and delivered a series of punches. Lorcan countered, ascended the ropes and delivered a Half and Half from the top. Crawling across the ring with the WWE Cruiserweight Championship within his grasp, Lorcan made the cover, but Gulak barely got his foot on the bottom rope just in time. Once again drawing power from the WWE Universe, Lorcan charged after the champion, slamming him into the barricade, the announce table and steel steps before taking the fight back to the ring. Lorcan targeted Gulak’s throat with relentless strikes and prepared to once again execute the Half and Half. Gulak countered, rolled Lorcan off the turnbuckle and applied the Gulock. Putting tremendous pressure on Lorcan’s neck, The Philadelphia Stretcher held on long enough to make his challenger pass out. Although Gulak claimed victory, Lorcan proved himself to a be a dangerous contender and did not tap out to the submission specialist. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa (w/ The Brian Kendrick) defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *Humberto Carrillo & The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) defeated Ariya Daivari & The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) in a Six Man Tag Team Match *Drew Gulak © defeated Oney Lorcan by Referee's Decision to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 8-13-19 1.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 2.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 3.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 4.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 5.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 6.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 7.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 8.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 9.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 10.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 11.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 12.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 13.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 14.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 15.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 16.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 17.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 18.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 19.jpg 205 Live 8-13-19 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #142 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #142 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #142 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events